Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The House of Horrors- Part 4: Time of Death
The fourth episode of the series and the final episode of the house of horrors story. The house of horrors and fan series Previous story http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_house_of_horrors-_part_3:_The_shadows Fan series link http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story "Are the shadows here?" Jane asked “I think so” Rodrigo replied “the forest is the last option” Rodrigo said looking scared “I thought people have got eaten alive when they have gone through there” Jane sounded cold and scared. “They are surrounding us” Rodrigo said seeing the dark “what happened to the light?” Jane asked “We have about one hour days because of something to do with time being cracked” Rodrigo replied as they heard a huge slam from the house as the roof had fallen as Rodrigo grabbed Jane’s hand and ran. “They are distracted” Rodrigo smiled “the Doctor” Jane said “he died in fire” Rodrigo reminded her “I know” Jane looked down “I know” she repeated. “They are coming” Jane said “we have to get inside and check if anyone was in that wreckage” Rodrigo said back as Jane was still holding his hand. “The tardis” Jane said “what?” Rodrigo asked “it can travel through time and space” Jane told him “can it help us?” Rodrigo asked “you have got to ask the Doctor” Jane replied as they entered the house but still the shadows came. “I can’t wait to meet this famous Doctor” Rodrigo said with a grin “hopefully you will meet him soon” Jane answered. “I hear voices” Jane said as they both gone quiet “help” someone said as Rodrigo ran in and tried to lift some of the roof “Jane” Rodrigo said as Jane began helping. “Hello” Steven was smiling in the doorway “he is still possessed” Jess said having her head out of the rubble. “They are the last of their kind” Jess said still blind as a couple of more people got helped. “I’m sorry” Rodrigo said seeing Mark on the floor “help” Mark asked weakly “I will get the Doctor” Rodrigo said as someone got up quickly. “I am the Doctor” the Doctor smiled as Jane ran and hugged him. “We have still got Steven possessed” Jess told them “and Mark without any limbs” the Doctor whispered as he walked towards Steven. “Don’t eat us I can save you” the Doctor said “yes the famous destroyer” Steven grinned “I save more than I kill” the Doctor replied. “Killing is wrong and are you proposing talks when we could kill you all here right now” Steven smiled. “Yes I am” the Doctor said “where is Mel?” He asked “under the rubble” Jane said looking horrified as they pulled back the roof and saw Mel lying there unmoving and with blood coming out of every part of her body “Mel” Mark called “I’m sorry” the Doctor said looking at the dead body. “What happened?” Mark asked his voice barely a whisper “she’s dead” the Doctor told him as Mark closed his eyes “now we can kill you” Steven said as the Doctor was smiling. “What is it?” Steven asked “you have made a huge mistake in your trap” the Doctor said grinning “and what can that be? You are surrounded with no way of getting out and you are about to be eaten alive with no chance of escape so what is the mistake?” Steven asked “you put me into the equation” the Doctor smiled looking sadly down to Mel and looking to Rodrigo “pick up Mark, we are leaving” the Doctor said. “You can’t” Steven said as the shadows started closing in as the Doctor gone into his pocket and pulled out a button. “This button has been rewired to create sonic signals” the Doctor smiled “the tardis is coming” the Doctor smiled as he heard a familiar noise as Steven looked scared. “Chase after them” he said “break the link” Jess shouted “the Doctor is amazing” Rodrigo smiled “I know” Jane smiled as the tardis materialised around them. “The hunt must continue” Steven shouted as the shadows gone in for a full attack as the tardis appeared around them all. “They have followed us in” the Doctor said “so how do we get them out?” Jane asked “my tardis my rules” the Doctor said as the shadows appeared around the console room as Steven looked shocked. “Where are we?” Steven asked “the tardis and if you want to live then you will talk to me” the Doctor said. “Well we are the last of our species as you already know but we had to run” Steven said “from what?” The Doctor asked “the madness” Steven replied “Psycho” the Doctor whispered. “Exactly” Steven replied “who is Psycho?” Jane asked “he is someone who hates me and for some reason he wants to kill me” the Doctor looked down. “Who are you?” The Doctor asked Rodrigo “I am Rodrigo” Rodrigo smiled “welcome aboard and you will see me bring down the shadows” the Doctor said. The shadows started going towards them “no no no” the Doctor said as he pressed a button putting a force field around them. “Now if you do not talk with me then the shadows will be extinct” the Doctor smiled “go on then” Steven said not in a force field “well I will send you off too an ice planet. Probably Kinzah and you will live out your days there dying” the Doctor looked angry “because today people have died and been hurt and I am being nice and offering you a way out” the Doctor looked serious. “If we don’t agree” Steven asked “then you will be killed on the spot because all you can do is kill” the Doctor explained. “How about the time streams?” Jess asked “I flick a few switches” the Doctor said as he gone around the tardis “and it is done” he smiled at Jess. “Have you made your choice?” The Doctor asked Steven “yes and we want to die and not suffer” Steven said “well I hoped you would say that” the Doctor gone around the tardis. “You are going to Kinzah” he said as they all got teleported out. “Help” Mark said weakly as the Doctor watched the shadows and Steven get teleported onto Kinzah. “Oh yes Mark the controller” the Doctor smiled as he gone around the tardis “I am the controller” Mark said “hospital” the Doctor said as Rodrigo had Mark in his arms. “Go and help Mark” the Doctor smiled as Rodrigo ran out “now Jess you are blind” the Doctor said. “And I am the Doctor” he smiled going under his tardis “can you make me see again?” Jess asked “one minute” the Doctor said as Rodrigo ran back in. The Doctor gave some tablets to Jess “eat two tablets a day and you will be able to see” the Doctor advised. “Okay Rodrigo, Jess and Jane this go on an adventure” the Doctor said “I can see” Jess said sounding excited “take two a day to keep the sight” the Doctor advised. “An adventure” Jane said “through time and space” Rodrigo smiled “let’s go to the future” Jess said “here we go” the Doctor said running around the tardis as Jane collapsed holding her head. “They are coming” she said “what are coming?” The Doctor asked “exterminate” Jane said as the Doctor looked shocked “exterminate.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor